


around you (or not)

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin shenanigans in prague, F/F, I hope, Periods, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, Underage Drinking, its not as bad as it sounds, squint for viseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: “Hey you!”Hyunjin was standing there, slightly swaying with a guitar hanging around her neck. She had clumsily strummed a chord, the instrument breaking the calm of the night with an out of tune screech.(hyunjin tries to serenade her girlfriend while heejin questions her life choices)





	around you (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> i started this when i was actually in prague a month ago wishing i was drunk
> 
> stream around you✨  
> https://youtu.be/mybsDDymrsc

Heejin paced around the cramped hotel room, glancing at the watch on her phone every so often. She was biting at her fingernails; it was a nervous habit and Hyunjin would usually take her hand and try to somehow distract her, but she wasn't here right now.

When they had come back to their room after their last shoot, her girlfriend had, with very little grace, scooped up all the clothes that were strewn over their double bed and plopped them on the floor. She then let her back hit the soft mattress and tapped the spot next to her. Heejin knew they had to at least  _ start _ with packing and she had tried to resist, she really did, but when she met her girlfriend's sad cat eyes, it was a lost cause.

The two of them spent some time just relaxing while talking about the new sights and experiences. They looked at all the quick photos they managed to fit in their tight schedule, Heejin sending some to the other members back home. It was already getting dark outside when there was a knock on their door. Haseul had informed them that the staff would be going out for drinks and that her and Vivi would be in the room next to them if anything happened. They more than deserved to go and have some fun with how hard they worked, and they  _ were _ in Prague after all.

After Hyunjin promised they would start cleaning up to ease the older member’s disapproving look, she promptly lied down on top of Heejin, placing her head on the other girl’s stomach. Heejin let her be for a moment before nudging her. The taller girl had just groaned and Heejin had to peel her off because it had been quite a while since she had used the bathroom.

Hyunjin was close to drifting off when her girlfriend’s exasperated voice had called her from the door. In short, “that time of the month” had come earlier than expected and neither of them had packed anything. The timing just couldn’t have been better as well, with them flying back home the following day. Hyunjin had very quickly consoled her, saying she would take care of it. She grabbed her wallet and was out the door in an instant.

That was almost two hours ago.

Heejin tripped over a crumpled shirt on the floor and cursed under her breath. She had expected her to ask the two other members and return within a couple of minutes. Thinking she might have gotten distracted, Heejin went and knocked on their door after a short while, but there was no answer. That was the moment her stomach started filling with dread.

She ran back to their room, slamming the door. Heejin took a breath and took a moment to think; she was pretty much alone in a hotel on a foreign continent, with no phone service, (meaning no way of contacting anyone) and her group member and, more importantly, best friend and girlfriend was missing.

Who knows what could have happened to her? In the best case scenario she had gotten distracted following some stray cat and was currently making her way back to the hotel thanks to some kind strangers. And in the worst case… Heejin didn’t even want to think about it.

And what would she even say to their manager? The other members? Oh god her family?  _ Yeah, I let her go outside at night even though we don’t know the language and she doesn’t have her phone or any kind of navigation. But don’t worry, I really needed those pads. _

Heejin felt like throwing up. She opened the window and looked onto the street below. Her eyes were getting foggy from tears starting to form and she was just about to try and knock on Haseul’s door again when there was a loud sound from below her.

Heejin rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, ready to unleash all of her frustration on the probably drunk passersby when a familiar voice stopped her.

“Hey you!”

Hyunjin was standing there, slightly swaying with a guitar hanging around her neck. She had clumsily strummed a chord, the instrument breaking the calm of the night with an out of tune screech.

“Aw fuck that’s not it.” She continued to try out different configurations before deciding on something that didn’t sound even close to the song she was trying to sing.

“Hey youuuuuu! Uh…” She paused and threw her head back to think. “Godammit how does it go after that?”

Heejin was frozen, looking at the sight before her, not believing her eyes. She was only snapped out of her trance when Hyunjin had decided to substitute all of the other lyrics of the song with meows, somehow staying on key despite her obviously drunken state.

“KIM HYUNJIN!” Heejin lowered her voice a bit, not wanting to get them both into any more trouble. “Get your ass inside  _ right now _ !”

Hyunjin wildly smiled and waved, not registering her angry tone.

“Heekkie! I missed you!” She tripped over her own feet trying to get closer to the window.

“Keep your voice down and don’t make me come down there-”

“No, don’t move baby, I’m coming!”

Heejin stepped away from the window after seeing her absolute mess of a girlfriend approach the entrance. She grabbed the keys and made her way to the elevator, watching the small digital screen slowly change numbers.

There was finally a small ‘ding’ and she didn’t wait for the doors to open up all the way before roughly dragging Hyunjin, that was somehow missing the guitar she previously had, out into the hall and throwing her hands around her neck. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes again but Hyunjin’s question made them disappear as fast as they appeared.

“Did you like my song? It was for you.”

Heejin pulled away and looked at her face. Her eyes were painfully hopeful and the dopey smile honest. Heejin cupped her cheek, being able to feel her calming her down, but her improved mood was quickly shattered when the smell of alcohol hit her nose.

“You’re in so much trouble.” She turned on her heel and started making her way back to the safety of their room, pulling the other girl along.

Making sure the door was locked was a harder task to do with only one free hand but letting go of Hyunjin wasn’t an option at this moment. She lead them to the foot of the bed and sat the intoxicated girl down. Heejin took a step back and crossed her arms, while Hyunjin’s eyes wandered around the room, having trouble focusing on the blurry objects.

“Where were you?” Her voice was low and filled with both anger and relief. Hyunjin looked at her and just smiled, trying to stretch her arms enough to pull her closer. Heejin huffed but held her tongue when they went too much to the left and stepped closer.

“Where were you, Hyun?” She tangled her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair, who clumsily held her around the waist and looked up at the question.

“It was a really weird time.” She took a deep breath. “I tried to ask Vivi and Haseul but they weren’t answering, and I know I shouldn’t have gone outside but I had to babe. I had to get you pads.”

Hyunjin had an oddly determined look in her eyes, very contrasting to what she was talking about.

“I tried to go to that drugstore thing near that bridge, right? But it was closed and so I searched the small stores nearby. But none of them had any! I must have went to at least, like, a thousand. At least.”

Heejin held back from commenting on her remark.

“And then I finally found one! It was in an alley and I thought I would get robbed but it was actually very nice, the dude working there was cool and he was watching something about a crocodile attacking a family.” Her speech was interrupted when she started rummaging around her jacket and Heejin stepped back when she produced a small see-through plastic bag from somewhere.

“I got you pads though!” She stood up and very eagerly thrust them into Heejin’s hands and tripped on air as she was trying to take a step forward, falling onto the bed again.

“I paid eighteen thousand won, by the way.”

“You what?”

“Expensive little shits.” Hyunjin sniffed and glared at the small packages. “But when I got back outside I must have took a wrong turn or something because I didn’t know where I was and I also realized I didn’t know how to read. And what if i got murdered? Then who would bring your pads to you babe?”

Hyunjin pulled her onto her lap, tucking the bag between them and handling it as if it was their firstborn. Heejin wrinkled her nose at the intense smell of beer but leaned closer anyways.

“So I was just walking around and then I heard someone passing by say something I could understand, so, I actually can’t remember how, but I ended up in this weird korean cafe slash bar. I couldn’t believe it at first, right in the middle of the city as well! I wanted to ask for directions but when I entered I accidentally bumped into someone and made him spill his drink. So I couldn’t just leave without apologizing, but it turned out I crashed an engagement party but I got to meet his, I forgot the word but, almost husband so that was nice.”

“It’s fiance baby.” Hyunjin tried to snap her fingers.

“Yes, that’s it! Thank you, you always know everything.” She tried to kiss her girlfriend, but missed and planted her lips on her chin. “My smart little bunny.”

“Wow, how much did you drink?”

“You noticed?” She looked equal part genuinely surprised and guilty. Her expression reminded Heejin of a lost puppy and she felt her anger slowly fade away.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear baby. I thought it was apple juice and only noticed on the sixth bottle that it actually had alcohol.”

Heejin sighed and put her hands over the other girl’s cheeks.

“I’m still mad, but you’re here now and that’s what matters.”

“I’m sorry. I know I made you wait, but that was what the song was for.”

“Where did you even  _ get  _ a guitar?” Hyunjin smiled again.

“One of the people walked me here. Turns out I made a circle and was only a couple of minutes away from the hotel. The best man let me borrow a guitar because I talked so much about you, and he said that serenading would be very romantic. I don’t know how no one realized I’m still in high school though. Oh shit, did I break the law?”

Heejin couldn’t stop her laughter as that thought dawned on her girlfriend’s face.

“You’re a real idiot though, you know that?” Her laughter gradually died down and all the pent up stress and emotions rushed out of her in the form of tears. That seemed to sober Hyunjin up though, as she immediately sat up straighter and put her arms around the smaller girl.

“No no, don’t cry. Everything’s okay, calm down.”

“You scared the hell out of me, Hyun.” She managed to choke out in between her sobs, Hyunjin now pressing small kisses to her hair.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. But you know I won’t ever leave you. Even if you ask me to, you’re stuck with me for a long time.”

Heejin weakly laughed through her hiccups, her hands wiping the leftover tears from her cheek.

“Okay, good. Now give me those damn pads.”

She climbed out of Hyunjin’s lap and leaned in to take them from her outstretched hand. Hyunjin tried to catch her lips, but got pushed away and whined.

“Not until you brush your teeth.” The other girl just sighed and dramatically flopped onto her back.

After Heejin came out of the bathroom, she found her already asleep and had to drag her to change out of her clothes. After a lot of fumbling around and tired protests, they were finally in bed. Heejin shuffled underneath the soft covers, slightly propping herself up on her side to face her girlfriend.

It took a bit for her eyes to focus on the girl lying on her back, only the sounds of her soft breathing filling the room. Heejin moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and it felt like her heart was in its place again for the first time that evening.

She leaned closer and left a kiss on the corner of her lips, surprised when Hyunjin chased after her, only opening one of her eyes to look at her after stealing a proper kiss. She dropped back onto her side and Heejin felt her warm hand slide into her own and give a light squeeze.

“G’night.”

Heejin closed her eyes after taking a deep breath, feeling all the leftover anxiety leave her as the air escaped her lungs.

“Good night.”

* * *

Hyunjin woke up with a dull thumping behind her eyes and a sticky feeling in her throat. She groaned and tried to turn, only then noticing a weight on her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of her still asleep girlfriend and then immediately winced as she recalled the events of last night. One of her arms shot out to the nightstand next to the bed, feeling around for her phone. After she managed to take it with minimal movement she unlocked it and felt everything stop when she saw the time.

“Shit.” 

* * *

“Are you sure they’re fine? I’ve never seen Hyunjin skip breakfast before…” Haseul turned her head to look at the entrance to the dining room behind her for the upneenth time. The collar of her shirt slightly moved and across from her, Vivi almost dropped the cup she was holding.

“Be careful.” Haseul turned to her with a puzzled look and blushed when she followed her gaze to the base of her neck. She crossed her arms, pulling the hem up.

“It’s not my fault that you can’t-”

“Come on!” She was interrupted by commotion followed by a shout coming from the entrance.

Two very disheveled faces ran in, almost knocking over one of the hotel staff. Heejin quickly apologized while the other pair of eyes locked onto Haseul. The two younger members quickly made their way over and sat down by the table next to them. Hyunjin was gone after a quick greeting, heading straight to the pastry section of the buffet.

“Good morning.” Heejin attempted a weak smile. She looked like she had just ran a marathon, slumping back in the chair and cleaning her glasses on the oversized shirt she was wearing. After replying, Haseul turned to Vivi with a frown. The other woman just shrugged, taking another sip of coffee from her mug.

“Are you okay?” Haseul reached out and gently touched her arm.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We just slept in.” Heejin decided to leave out how, in addition to that, after last night’s events they had completely forgotten to pack. The ten minutes after they leapt out of bed were spent just throwing everything in sight into their bags and Heejin winced at the thought of all the crumpled clothes they are going to have to sort in their dorm.

Hyunjin returned, carefully balancing three plates filled with food in her hands. She placed one of them filled with eggs, ham and different kinds of vegetables in front of Heejin and the other two in front of herself. One of them was just stacked full of small bread rolls and croissants and she gently placed one of the pastries on her girlfriend’s plate.

“Thanks babe.” Vivi watched them begin to quickly eat with an amused expression.

“Well, you should hurry up. We’ll be waiting in the lobby.” Haseul’s tone was still worried.

The two older girls stood up and just before they were too far, Vivi stopped and threw a sentence over her shoulder.

“Nice shirt by the way, Heejin.”

After looking down at herself, only then did Heejin notice the smiling cat print of Hyunjin’s pajamas staring back at her. In her hurry, she grabbed the first clean thing she could find and threw it on. She sent a glare at the other girl, who only shrugged.

“You look cute.” 

“You're an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole." Hyunjin smiled and tried to hold her hand with the one that wasn’t occupied with toast and she swatted it away. 

The extremely weak force startled her still a bit hungover girlfriend who let go of the bread in her hand and Heejin watched as the buttered side hit the floor with a small splat.

**Author's Note:**

> all the useless facts (the price and availability of the pads and the korean cafe) are 100% true
> 
> and i know bbc probably doesnt let them go to the bathroom alone but this is a fanfic
> 
> please bother me on twitter @orbutch


End file.
